Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor
The MJOLNIR (Pronunciation: my-ol'nir) Powered Assault Armor is a heavy and complex suit of ground infantry armor of the United Nations Space Command designed to be worn by a Spartan II. Introduction The MJOLNIR was designed personally by Dr. Catherine Halsey, a civilian scientist employed by the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence section three Halo Bible Entry, based on the 22nd century bussness man Tony Stark's Iron man suit.. The armor has undergone several marks, modifications and upgrades during its development. The armor line is named for the mythical weapon Mjölnir, the hammer of Thorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor, weapon of the Norse god of lightning, thunder, wind, and rain. The origin for the word "Mjölnir" is unknown. The Icelandic verbs mölva (to crush) and mala (to grind) have been suggested as possible translations. Another theory suggests that Mjolnir might be related to the Russian word молния (molniya) and the Welsh word melt (both words being translated to the term as "lightning"). This second theory parallels with the idea that Thor, being a son of the thunder-God, Odin, and a God of thunder himself, therefore might have used lightning as his weapon. Dr. Halsey's decision to name what most would consider a defensive item after an offensive weapon tells much about her design philosophy for the project, namely that the Spartan-IIs designed to wear the armor would be primarily an offensive force. Armor Versions Mark I Prototype Exoskeleton The Mark I battle suits were one of the Navy's first experiments with powered exoskeletons. The Mark I battle armors were bulky exoskeletons that improved the strength and stamina of the user's muscles. A user could lift two tons (4,409 pounds) and run at 32 KPH (19.88 MPH). The armor was nearly impervious to standard light weapons. It could mount a 30mm mini-gun that fired on self-targeting armatures and had stun rounds for training and live rounds for actual combat. It could also be equipped with motion sensors and infrared scopes. The suit used a hydraulic system for movement. The suit consumed enormous amounts of energy, so it required a tethered connection to a fusion generator, which hindered movement, or the use of inefficient broadcast power, and was thus never seen in battle. It was, however, used to carry heavy equipment in docking bays, and dozens of others were dumped in Reach's titanium mines. Mark I Prototype Exoskeleton was also used for trainers to protect them when training Spartans. Dr. Halsey's team scrapped this concept and redesigned the battle armor from the ground up for Project: MJOLNIR.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 70 Mark II PROTOTYPE The Mark II battle armor incorporated a dramatically slimmed-down profile, but still required a tethered connection to a fusion reactor for power. Although the Mark II prototype had this flaw, it was the strongest type of armor in the entire human arsenal at the time. Mark III PROTOTYPE The next prototype, the Mark III, incorporated a wireless power transmitter and receiver so that power could be transmitted directly to it, much like the Orbital Defense Platforms used to defend UNSC colonies. This design was quickly rejected for two reasons: first, the main reason being that the armor still had a limited operational range as it had to remain within range of a bulky, immobile generator, and second, the destruction of the generator would result in the incapacitation of the unit. MJOLNIR Mark IV |300px]] Although the earlier attempts at developing high powered-armor produced designs were impractical for battlefield deployment, this changed as soon as the directive came under Dr. Halsey's MJOLNIR Project. The Mark IV was a radical redesign of the suit taking advantage of many technological innovations. This battle suit was the first to feature full integration with the user's body. The suit plugged directly into the user's nervous system through a standard issue Neural Interface. The suit's many functions utilized the user's thoughts for commands, greatly speeding up the user's movements and reflexes.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 114-117 This was also the first design to successfully utilize the reactive metal liquid crystal as a means of enhancing locomotion. It enhanced the speed and power of the wearer, a sharp contrast to previous versions which required powered motors to allow the user's mobility. Because of this advancement, the design more closely resembled an actual suit of armor, as opposed to a powered exoskeleton; the user moved the suit, and in return the suit moved the user. This allowed for an incredibly compact design when compared to the previous incarnations. The success of this version was also dependent upon the parallel development of the Spartan-II program, which produced troops with the physical prowess required to drive the system. Previous attempts to wear the prototype suit by non-augmented troops resulted in their deaths or severe injury due to the extreme reactivity of the system. The Mark IV armor contained an integrated computer system which continuously monitors weapons, biological function, and motion (through an intelligent motion-sensing radar). It should be noted that the Mark IV did not have energy shields. The suit was air-tight, hardened against vacuum, and featured air-filtration systems as well as a built-in re-breather that could last for up to 90 minutes. The suit's helmet also featured a standard UNSC mounted flashlight with its own separate power supply. Concealed side compartments in the upper thigh plates allowed the user to holster a sidearm. The armor plates were specifically designed for combat with the Covenant. It resisted the Covenant's plasma-based weaponry extremely well; a Spartan soldier wearing the Mark IV could survive approximately three times as much damage from plasma weapons than an ODST could in full ballistic re-entry armor. The armor also provided almost complete immunity from ballistic firearms (though for gameplay reasons the Mark IV armor is prone to ballistic damage in the games--which are considered 'more' canon). The suit also had a number of other features, including recoil-compensating actuators, hydrostatic gel (to regulate and monitor temperature and dampen impact force), and biofoam injectors. However, the biofoam injectors and medical care systems of the Mark IV had to be provided with a direct supply of biofoam, medicines, and stimulants from a standard Marine first aid kit when the user was injured, as the suit would not hold or generate a supply of medicines and biofoam, unlike the Mark VI. The Mark IV Assault armor was fielded from November 27th, 2525Halo: The Fall of Reach, 113 to August 29th, 2552. MJOLNIR Mark V .]] combined with the EOD chestplate in Halo 3 has a resemblance to the Halo: Combat Evolved armor.]] The Mark IV Assault Armor was replaced by the newer Mark V the day prior to the Covenant assault on Reach in 2552, though it was first produced in 2542. The Mark V was the realization of Dr. Halsey's vision. It had hundreds of minor technical improvements over the Mark IV as well as two major modifications. The Mark V was powered by a larger fusion pack than the Mark IV. This was necessary due to the fact that the Mark V had an integrated dynamic, self-recharging, energy shielding system, built using captured Covenant technology (similar to those used by Elites, but designed from captured Jackal energy shields) that repels mass objects and energy bursts. While impacts on the shield place a substantial drain on the system's power supply, the system's energy regenerates quickly once the user is no longer under fire. However, the process of adapting the shield to cover the entire body weakened the energy field, making the Mark V's shield system vulnerable to ballistic fire, unlike Jackal shields, which are near-impervious to ballistic weaponry. This was unfortunate, as Flood Combat Forms frequently use UNSC weaponry. The armor was made up of layers of dense material and the outside was coated with an energy-absorbing coating. In addition, the Mark V featured a weave of memory-processor super-conducting material (the same material as an AI's core) beneath its armor. This gave the suit nearly the same capacity as a ship-borne AI system. This along with an upgrade to the standard-issue neural implant, allowed an AI to inhabit the suit of armor and interface with the mind of its user, greatly enhancing the interface between the suit and the wearer as well as boosting real-time data processing power, which was intended to assist the user in real-time by monitoring communication channels, computer relays, and friendly combat updates. The AI could translate thought into motion quickly, thus boosting the reaction time. Since without the armor, a SPARTAN's reaction time is charted at twenty milliseconds, the AI boost could render it almost instantaneous. The AI could "use" the person whose suit they were installed in as "memory" literally. The AI can use some of the human's wetware biological processing for some of its functions when installed in a Mark V. The MJOLNIR Marks' V and VI were equipped with magnetic pads placed throughout the suit, on the belt, thighs and back. LOTUS Anti-Tank Mines and HAVOK Nukes can be held here when the Spartans are ordered to destroy a ship or base. The lethality of this system was demonstrated by John-117, when he and the AI Cortana successfully fought their way across a planet-like, artificial ring-world called Halo. In Halo:Combat Evolved, the Master Chief has the initials 'MLR' engraved below his MJOLNIR Mark V boot. This can be seen in multiplayer if a player stands on another. Extra components were developed for the Mark V, to which the remnants of the Spartan II Red Team on Reach adapted to their armor. These may have been some of the armor permutations that are avalable in halo 3, although this is not certain. The helmet is featured as one of the many multiplayer Armor Permutations in Halo 3 John-117 was one of the first Spartans to test the MJOLNIR mark V. During a training test he had to ring a bell by going through an obstacle course. This course involved LOTUS Anti-Tank Mines, 3 or 4 ODST troopers, Lots of marines, .30mm Chainguns, 50mm Cannons, and a Scorpion tank missile. This test showed that AI's could help how efficient and shielded the armour was. In Red vs Blue Reconstruction Caboose has the mark V helmet on which later makes Church yell at him for putting on a older version of armor. Caboose's reasoning for the downgrade was that "in a Top 10 list, five is better than six." MJOLNIR Mark VI "Well, I guess it was all obsolete anyway. Your new suit's a Mark VI, just came up from Songnam this morning. '' " -- Master Gunns The Mark VI battle armor addressed some of the weaknesses of the earlier models. The energy shielding system recharged significantly faster and was notably stronger. The armor plating, while less bulky, was denser, therefore offering as much if not more protection than previous models. The suit was more streamlined than the Mark V, eliminating a number of grapple points that an enemy could use in close-quarters battle. This version of the armor could track the status of two active weapons at the same time, and also included a visual magnification system, allowing the user to see distant objects with ease. There are anecdotal reports that during John-117's activities in the First Battle of Earth, an improved reactive metal liquid crystal layer had been developed for this suit, increasing the mobility of the Spartan even further, although this has yet to be confirmed. However, this claim may be reinforced by evidence such as faster melee attacks in Halo 2 Campaign, slightly faster jumping speed, and jump height. John-117's physical performance appeared to have improved considerably. The armor was also capable of healing minor to moderate injuries over a course of time, due to an inboard supply of biofoam, which was automatically injected into the wearer's body, filling and sealing wounds, and numbing the pain. This new capability eliminated the need to manually apply a medkit or seek a field medic in order to tend to injuries. The biofoam effectively treats all but the most critical wounds, and its use was capable of stabilizing the user and allowing him to perform his duties even while injured until such a time as more extensive medical attention was possible. It is also likely that the suit was capable of automatically increasing the pressure level of its hydrostatic gel as the user was falling, explaining the lack of fall damage in the ''Halo 2. According to the Halo 3 intro cinematic, the Mark VI also included a "lockdown" mode, where the suit retained a rigid form upon sustaining heavy trauma, most likely to avoid further injury. This explains the lack of a rag-doll animation when the player is flying through the air after being hit by a vehicle. However, other NPCs also have this animation, it usually occurs during melee or after getting caught in an explosion. John-117 and either(or possibly all three) Fred-104, Linda-058, or Will-043 are the only confirmed Spartan-II's to receive the full Mark VI armor. The MJOLNIR is an adaptable suit of armor, with many variations and modifications possible to it, optimizing it for certain functions. John-117's armor alters slightly graphically in between Halo 2 and Halo 3. These changes appear to be purely aesthetic in nature and have no canon explanation or reason. Armor Components *Luminous Green Refractive Titanium Alloy (External) *Matte Black Alloy (External) *Shields *Hydrostatic Gel *Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer *Pressure Seal Helmet One of the most important parts of the MJOLNIR armor units was the MJOLNIR Helmet and Visor with its HUD. The helmet also had a small flashlight, which was useful in combat situations in poorly lit areas. It was solar-powered, recharging its energy from the sun when possible, or from the armor itself if necessary. The visor was also polarized to filter the quantity and spectrum of light entering the helmet. Marathon Reference The player in Marathon has been speculated to be one of the Mjolnir Mk IV cyborgs that are referred to in terminals throughout the game as being in the Halo universe. Trivia *"MJOLNIR" (Mjølner in Norwegian, Mjölner in Swedish and Mjölnir in German) is the hammer-like weapon that the Nordic thunder god Thor uses to make lightning bolts by throwing it. *It has been confirmed that the armor in Halo 3 is still MJOLNIR Mark VI. *In both game manuals and in the books it is said that the armor weighs in at 1000 pounds, or a half-ton. However, in Halo 3, the armor floats and drifts in water. It has been stated that the armor has a feature that enables the suit to change its density, that can be activated by the occupant and that automatically activates upon the user going unconscious. This would prevent Spartans from sinking to the bottom of an ocean and have to walk to shore to get out. *In the Half-Life series the armor (Hazardous Environment Suit) worn by the protagonist Gordon Freeman is called the Mark IV in Half-Life, and Mark V in Half-Life 2. *In an interview with Frank O'Connor in GamePro magazine, several interesting facts are mentioned. (These facts were also mentioned in a separate interview with Electronic Gaming Magazine.) **Frank stated that the Master Chief goes to the bathroom in his armor, and that his urine can be filtered to where he can drink it. **Frank also said that the grenades are held onto the Chief's waist by magnetic pads. When asked where the equipment went, he answered, "As for the equipment, how they disappear? That's magic." **Furthermore, Frank stated that the slight protrusion above the Master Chief's visor is actually a psychological deterrent against enemies, among other things. **Finally, it was stated that the MJOLNIR Mark VI was comprised of a series of nano-technological polymers that allowed the suit to change its color and even create patterns. *In the Halo 3 Public Beta, a Spartan's face was visible under the helmet's visor. It could be seen by positioning a player a certain distance away from a Mongoose, and using the camera to view under the model. *The Mark V has been growing in popularity in the last few months due to some players expressing a belief that "The Mark V looks more advanced." *John-117's preference of armor is currently indefinite, as he does not articulate his feelings on the transition from Mark V to Mark VI armor. This however would most likely come from his military training, in which they would have been taught that "Any help is good help" and similar sayings. *Originally, the old design of the Mark V had an antenna on the shoulder.This is seen in the first Halo:Combat Evolved trailer *The character Caboose from Red vs Blue, wears the Mark V MJOLNIR Armor (Seen in episode 3 of Red vs Blue: Reconstruction). Related Links *Elite Combat Harness *Master Chief *Semi Powered Infiltration Armor *Forerunner Combat Skin *Armor Permutations *Project HAYABUSA Sources *Xbox's Master Chief's Armor: An Overview Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor it:MJOLNIR